Confession
by ShadowKira
Summary: Just a short one shot with an idea I had after seeing the episodes Father Dearest - Strange Beauty, Rolivia.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is so short,it was just an idea I had floating around in my head, wasn't meant to be anything elaborate or serious. Hope you like it.

* * *

_"We think it's time to make the next step and start a family."_

_"Good for you! Do you have any ideas of what you might be looking for in a donor?"_

Rollins leaned against the bar as she listened to her squad mates catch up, Olivia was once again repeating their little charade to the boys from a few weeks back.

"Her face was priceless, she definitely bought it. I think she totally thought I was a quack when I insisted on using the same sperm as my cousin though."

The brunette said with a chuckle before taking another sip of her beer, Rollins averted her eyes. Intently examining the grain of the wood beneath her fingers, Fin watched his partner closely. He wasn't with her full time but the two of them spent the most time together recently. In fact, he was paired with the new girl more than he was with Munch anymore.

"You okay?" He whispered softly, she blinked raising her pale blue eyes to meet his.

"Y-yeah, just tired." She said quietly but Fin knew better, he caught the quick shift of her eyes towards Olivia who was now talking much more calmly with Munch and Amaro.

He had noticed the blonde had been a bit off since the incident with Sean Albert and the sperm bank trip with Olivia, he'd even noticed she was very sensitive about how he felt towards Ken and his fiancé , Alejandro.

The senior detective sat back on his stool, a knowing expression crossing his features as he pieced it together. He looked over to the group before turning his attention back to Amanda, he patted her on the back before getting up slowly. He placed his money down for the bartender, turning for the door.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out."

Amaro glanced at his watch, swearing under his breath before following in Fin's footsteps, "Yeah, me too. I gotta get home to the wife, promised her I wouldn't be out too late." He said with a smile, Munch watched them go with a smile of his own.

His attention turning to the two female detectives once their other friend's had left the building, "Well, guess it's just me and you ladies, eh?" He said with a playful wink, Olivia chuckled at him.

"Actually," Olivia started grabbing her own coat, "I've got to get home myself, I'm pretty beat."

"I don't blame you." Munch said, he looked towards Amanda as he continued. "This last case was pretty rough, I'm sure it was even worse for you two."

Rollins nodded, "I'm probably going to have a nightmare about losing a leg now..." She added with a less than amused chuckle, Olivia frowned slightly.

"Feel free to give me a call if you need anything," she offered, "Night guys."

Munched waved his goodbye, he had turned back to his bottle but he hadn't missed Amanda's momentary fidgeting before chugging her drink to follow suit. He looked after her a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as he watched her follow after Olivia.

Olivia stretched as she waited by the street, a few cars were coming her way but it seemed as though she'd be waiting a bit for a taxi.

"Hey, 'Liv, wait."

The brunette turned, her brows lifted in surprise as Amanda came up next to her, breathing a little harder than normal.

"What's up?" Olivia asked softly, her expression a little worried. She wasn't sure exactly how the younger and less experienced detective had handled their case from earlier in the day. It had been rough on her, she could only imagine how Amanda felt. Having not been on the job long.

Amanda rubbed at the back of her neck, suddenly her mouth felt dry. And the words that had been lined up in her mind were now a jumbled mess, Olivia could tell there was something on her mind that she couldn't get out. So she decided to start, hopefully giving the other woman a chance to gather her composure.

"Good job the other day, that was a really good idea."

Amanda's cheeks darkened slightly but the dim lighting around them hid it well, "Well, that wasn't exactly my idea. I think the credit should go to Munch."

"Regardless, you played it well. You're getting good at this."

Amanda chewed on her lip thoughtfully, her nerves were still off but she couldn't stop the words from spilling past her dry lips. "I wasn't playing."

Olivia hadn't quite caught the response, "What?" She asked, leaning in slightly so that she could hear the other woman better.

"I wasn't playing." The blonde repeated, leaning in and capturing Olivia's lips as she responded more loudly and firmly. Olivia's eyes widened as their lips met, she stared after the smaller woman as Rollins moved to go back into the bar.

Munch smiled as Rollins came back in and sat next to him, "Feel better?" He asked with a knowing smile, she looked at him before letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, much better."


	2. Chapter 2

Since you guys asked nicely I figured I could at least add a sequel to this BUT this is it! So enjoy! xD

* * *

Amanda sat with her back rigid against her chair as she listened to the others talk. Fin had insisted that she tag along, despite her obvious decline of the offer. Olivia hadn't said a word to her unless it involved a case since the night she'd been kissed by the younger detective.

Everything was going well until Amanda tried to offer her opinion on what was happening with Cragen. Her colleagues were on edge, she knew that, but they didn't have to look at her like she was an idiot. The exasperation etched on their frustrated features were a clear indication of it.  
Olivia had been sticking up for her but that had stopped, too, ever since their brief encounter weeks ago. The blondes eyes rolled as Amaro once again brought up the calls between himself and Carissa the night of her death. How was it that he could get away with something like that but she couldn't even add a word to the conversation?

Biting her lip, she moved her eyes up from her drink and scanned the dimly lit building. She didn't want to be here right now; she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Her eyes paused as they met those of another woman, a brunette sitting up at the bar. The mysterious woman wore a thick, black leather jacket and form fitting jeans. Her dark brown hair was just about shoulder length with a modest wave to it. Instead of averting her eyes when Amanda caught her staring, the other woman's lips pulled into a smirk.

The blonde quickly looked back to her glass; she could feel heat rising up the back of her neck. She finished her drink, nose crinkling slightly as the more concentrated alcohol at the bottom ran over her tongue. Glancing around the small table, she noticed that her colleagues were engrossed in their conversation and she took the chance to escape.

Amanda made her way up to the bar and although she hadn't looked to confirm it, she could feel the gaze of the brunette follow her as she approached.

"Excuse me, can I get a shot of whiskey, please?" She asked the bartender, propping her arm up on the bar and leaning in so he could hear her. The man nodded, accepting her money before turning to get her drink. "Thanks. " She responded, her voice growing quiet as her eyes flicked back toward the table.

The others hadn't seemed to notice her departure, and her heart sank a little. Despite her attempts to act indifferent about the situation, she knew she couldn't keep the pain at bay. She wanted to be part of their group; she wanted to be appreciated; she wanted to be noticed she thought as her eyes moved toward Olivia.

"Here you go, ma'am." Amanda turned as the bartender's deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, sir... I didn't order two shots, only one."

"The lady down there wanted me to double your order." He said with a shrug, turning back to his previous duty of cleaning glasses.

Amanda's eyes moved toward the brunette. The other woman winked slowly before finishing her own drink and standing up. The blondes gaze followed the taller woman, whose click of her heeled boots got lost in the music as she made her way to the ladies room. Amanda watched the woman's curvy form disappear behind the thick, wooden door. Her heart rate picked up slightly.

Her mind raced as she downed her first shot, slamming the tiny glass on the bar. She shook her head and smacked her lips before picking up the second shot glass. Pressing the cool glass to her lips, she paused for a moment as she considered her next move. Her eyes shut as she threw back the second shot and stood up, making her way toward the back of the bar.

xxx

Olivia glanced towards the empty seat next to Munch. She noticed Amanda go to the bar but when she looked up several minutes later, she found the bar stools up by the bar all but deserted. The building itself was pretty empty too, which wasn't a surprise since it was in the middle of the week.

"I'll be back guys, need anything while I'm up?" Olivia said, finishing her drink. The men shook their heads as Fin glanced towards his watch.

"Nothin' for me, I'm gonna be heading out soon. Just realized how late it's getting." he muttered.

Olivia nodded, turning and walking toward the bathroom as she debated on getting another drink herself. She noted the doorway off to the right of the bathrooms that lead back to an alley. She thought for a moment that it was possible Amanda had made a quiet exit since she barely talked the entire night.

She felt more than a little guilty for having not talked to the younger woman after the admission she'd made but Olivia honestly hadn't known how to respond.

She didn't want to hurt Amanda's feelings, but the kiss had left her confused. She knew she wasn't gay; she couldn't be.

Turning the handle to the woman's bathroom, Olivia sighed as she pulled the door open with a jerk of her arm. Everything seemed to slow down in that instant and the music coming from behind her disappeared.

xxx

Amanda grinned as she pushed the brunette up against the tiled wall more firmly. The other woman might have been a little taller than she was but she seemed to have no problem being dominated by the blonde.

Amanda's head fell back slightly, her lips pressing hard into the other woman's. She groaned into the brunette's mouth as she felt fingers moving into her loose hair, the hand tugged at it slightly.

"Maggie." The other girl gasped as they momentarily stopped their kissing, Amanda narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"My name. It's Maggie."

Amanda stared at her for a moment, as if in confusion before pressing her lips against the brunette's in a bruising kiss.

She could feel the alcohol rushing through her system at this point. Her veins felt like they were on fire and the woman she was kissing was only adding more heat to her body. Amanda grinned again when she felt Maggie's body arch up into her own as her cold hands moved around the brunette's legs, over her ass and onto the small of her back. The woman's flesh was hot to the touch, she needed to feel more.

The black tank hiked up higher as Amanda's hands began to creep around the other woman's tightened sides. She grinned as she heard a soft moan erupt past the lips that were moving against her own. Her nails pressed a little harder as they moved up against the sensitive skin of the brunette's stomach towards her bra.

Her high however was soon to be cut short, the sound of the music coming from out in the bar intensified as the door was pulled open. Amanda stiffened against Maggie's limp form, she pulled her face away slowly.

The blonde watched as a mischievous grin pulled at the other woman's lips, she gave Amanda a quick peck on the cheek before sliding a slip of paper into her top with a wink.

Amanda's eyes followed the brunette, her heart sinking as she noticed Olivia standing in the doorway. The other detective's eyes were wide, one brow elevated just slightly over the other. She watched as Maggie made her casual exit. Her stare then flicked back over to Amanda before she turned to leave.

"'Liv, wait!" Amanda cried, moving to follow the woman, but the door had already shut by the time she reached it. The blonde cursed under her breath as her fist slammed into the dense wood. she clenched her jaw before turning and pressing her back into the wall.

xxx

Amanda was sprawled across her couch, one hand off towards the floor and one leg thrown over the top. Her teeth worried her lip as her mind raced. She had tried several times to calm it but nothing seemed to work.

When she finally worked up the nerve to exit the woman's bathroom, both women were long gone. She went back to the table, hoping that the other detectives wouldn't have noticed anything was amiss. As soon as she'd reached her seat, they all went quiet, staring at her expectantly.

When she asked about Olivia, they didn't seem to have an answer. They just said she'd rushed out the front with nothing more than a quick goodbye.

The blonde sat up quickly, throwing her pillow across the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a sudden knock shook her from her angered state.

She ran a hand through her unruly blonde hair in an attempt to tame it as she made her way over to her door. Her throat went dry as she peered through the eye hole and saw Olivia's figure on the other side. Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

Amanda stared for a moment. She was at a complete loss of words. Olivia still had her back turned toward the younger woman, hands jammed in her jacket pockets. Finally mustering up the strength to speak, Amanda cleared her throat. "Olivia, I-I... I'm sorry."

The brunette remained silent, her head tilted down to the woodwork of the hallway.

"I know I should have come to talk to you about everything earlier... And what you saw... I didn't mean to-"

She stopped talking when she saw Olivia slowly turn around to face her. Amanda crossed her arms as her eyes fell down to the floor in defeat when the older woman still didn't say a word.

Olivia's expression relaxed suddenly and it was replaced with something that Amanda couldn't read. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Benson take a step closer to her.

"Liv..." Amanda pleaded softly. "Say something, please?"

Olivia paused for a moment before folding her lips and nodding. "Okay."

Amanda felt a bit of relief hearing the brunette talk to her again. Even if it was just the one word, she said it in her usual raspy voice she used to use with the blonde. Remembering that it was late and they were still standing in the hallway, Amanda gestured toward her living room. "D-Do you want to come in or-"

When Amanda was turning back around to face Olivia, she was taken back to realize the older woman had moved closer again. This time, she left almost no room between the two of them. Amanda's heart began to race and she could feel her body heat up.

Without warning, Benson raised her hands to Amanda's cheeks and pulled her in. Their lips connected, sending a shock through Amanda's core. Her eyes grew wide at first, but just as she relaxed and began to sink into the lock, Olivia pulled away.

The younger woman's mouth was still partially agape as her eyes fluttered open again. Benson slowly backed away from Amanda. The brunette brought one of her hands up to touch her own lips, smirking softly to the other woman.

"So, I'll... See you tomorrow." Olivia bit her lip slightly, keeping eye contact with Amanda for a few seconds before turning and walking down the hall. Rollins stood frozen in her doorway, mouth still agape, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: I struggled to write this one because to be honest I had no intentions of continuing it originally... First half was written by me, second half was written mostly by my gf. She was also kind enough to proof read and edit the entire thing. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
